


火焰

by ArarakiWolf



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Other, 虫奸维赫勒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArarakiWolf/pseuds/ArarakiWolf
Summary: *虫奸





	火焰

火焰  
*虫奸

艾雷德尔的绘画世界不仅仅是雪与故乡，它坑坑洼洼的覆雪山径上除却永不停歇的寒风、徘徊着的鸦人骑士、漫长的吊桥、沉静的教堂，它还有某些肮脏的地方。那些地方滋生着血污，生长着蚊蝇，遍布着虫卵和淤泥。便是这样的地方，藏着艾雷德尔的绘画世界里最深、又最污秽的秘密。  
维赫勒本是自愿来保护这些见不得人的秘密的，但他的主人似乎不待见他。那个看起来和外面飘落的雪花一样疏离冰冷的修女，只是静静地坐在椅子上。她连话都不用说，只需要稍微瞥一眼维赫勒，他就会乖乖地从教堂里离去。可靠在外头吹冷风终究不是个办法，他总想着守护那些秘密，无论他的主人在乎不在乎他。他也曾守着画着画的长发小姑娘，小心地把各种各样的门锁得紧紧的，连钥匙也放在衣服最里头的地方。但是他仍旧没有成功，钥匙也被人偷了去。于是，他就被他那有些洁癖的主人当做一粒灰尘，一并扫到了那个藏污纳垢的地下室。  
被赶到地下室的那时候，他早就没力气了。那个入侵者比他想象的要强劲得多，那个游魂知道沉默禁令，使得他引以为傲的黑炎也如同儿戏，那个游魂最后非但拿走他藏在里衣中的钥匙，还贪心地抢走了他的武器。原素瓶早喝完了，他累得抬不起手来，连平常随便就驱散了的蝇虫都没法应付。他被他主人的镰刀尖踹出来的时候，一路滚下了螺旋的楼梯，跌在了木架上，趴在地上一时没能起来。嗡嗡作响的苍蝇们嗅着活人的味道，聚拢在他身边。起初只是一只苍蝇围在他身边，用它的脚和头摩挲维赫勒的背部，后来它的同伙也来了。绘画世界的养分是血液，它们这些贪得无厌而无智谋的底层生物，除了渴求血液以外什么也不会。一只较大的苍蝇用长着绒毛的细腿勾起维赫勒的脑袋，让他被迫抬起头来，而另一只较小却拥有丰硕腹部的雌蝇将它的多足揪住维赫勒的头盔，往里头洒满了洁白的卵与幼虫。那些细小的生物，无论维赫勒的头盔再怎么严实，也能钻进他的头盔里。他在一片微弱的黑暗中，感受着那被贪得无厌的幼虫啃噬所产生的酥麻又略微疼痛的怪异感。条状物不知道滑进了他的哪里。他总感觉全身上下都是那些白白胖胖的小蠕虫和圆乎乎的卵。他甚至不敢张口呼吸——他害怕那些贪婪的蚊虫会钻进他的体内，吸收他最后一点体力。  
骑士跌跌撞撞地起身，就算失去了武器，他也并非走到穷途末路。他踹开了那两只蚊虫。多年的摸爬滚打让他明白这些虫子最怕的是火焰。他犹记得在木板的另一侧，有通向外头的山洞，而山洞门口有两盆火。他腿脚已经不灵敏了，能看向外部世界的盔甲缝隙还被刚才白白胖胖的虫子给塞住了，更别提他的脸上也有不少啃噬着他血肉的小蚊虫。他听见自己血液进入了腥臭蚊虫肚内的声音。地下室很黑，他凭借着印象，靠着墙壁一点点地摸索。如果运气好，他能够一路摸黑摸到山洞口，毕竟他对绘画世界是那么的熟络。  
如果不是那个可恶的游魂——  
维赫勒有点愤愤不平。可他永远不会怪罪他的主人，他仅仅会谴责不断探寻秘密的家伙，或是在心中埋怨自己。他马上就可以到山洞的另一侧，只要再往前一点——  
或许是因为在他的耳朵边啃咬的小白虫太多了，又或许是他的血液流失得太猛而不禁放松了警惕，以至于他没有察觉那只在角落里嗡嗡作响的大苍蝇正在靠近他。他在摸到那只苍蝇巨大的复眼时才惊觉面前正是一只怪物。而他可不想再被苍蝇喷一脸小虫子。  
于是，维赫勒下意识地后退了一步。  
——他踩空了。  
木板很窄，仅能有一人通过。踩空而失去平衡的维赫勒从二楼的木板跌下。他的脸朝地砸在血和虫卵的淤泥里，五脏六腑差点吐出来，连头盔都歪了一些。他努力爬起来，脚却被黏糊糊的虫卵粘着，比刚才要多得多的苍蝇们慢慢地飞了过来。地下室一层的蚊虫数量和二层的完全无法相提并论。堆积如山的虫卵和那股独属于蚊虫的恶臭能让在战场里见过数百尸体的老兵当场干呕，而成十上百的嗡嗡蚊蝇更令人头皮发麻。维赫勒知道他得立刻离开，这地方再多呆一会都将会是他永远的死路。他还没完，他还有他的主人——  
就像落入泥沼一般，那骑士越是挣扎，他的腿脚就越是被黏糊的淤泥所困。他拼命地往前爬，直到苍蝇的嗡嗡声变得震耳欲聋时，他才发觉他竟然只前进了微不足道的几米。可那些苍蝇怎么会放过他呢？枯瘦的游魂如他，也是有血有肉有形体的，只要没化作灰烬，他就有被榨干的价值。它们的肢体抓起了维赫勒的四肢，把他的衣服扯下，将他的背部和臀部完全暴露于外，想要汲取他身上更多更大块的腐肉和血液。那些苍蝇盲目地把自己的子嗣，无论是卵还是小幼虫什么的，喷射到他枯瘦又惨白的大腿上。小小的东西们就那样不知廉耻又不知疲倦地啃咬着他，从后背啃咬到臀部，再从臀部啃咬到腿部。和方才那种酥麻的怪异感不同，维赫勒愈来愈感受到肉块被大块啃咬的痛楚。  
每当那些小虫子啃一阵，他的血管就会破裂一些，身体里的血就会像突然融化的冰一样稀里哗啦地流下来。他不能死在这里——他还有他的主人，他还要守护绘画世界的秘密。  
迷迷糊糊间，他仍旧模拟着向前爬动的姿势，以为能稍微挣脱苍蝇们无穷无尽喷射出的虫卵，以为只要蠕动身躯就能摆脱细长虫足的摸索和鞭打。可正是那种爬动的姿势，使得他一直接触着血污与烂泥地面的前半身也暴露在空气中。苍蝇的生命不长，为了繁衍，它们会抓住任何的机会来生产子嗣。也许是因为他身上早就全是虫卵和雌蝇的味道，有一只大苍蝇似乎把他错当成同类——那只苍蝇正用它的两只前足和两只中足分别揪住维赫勒的后背和大腿，想要和他交配。维赫勒想要逃开，他的手往前划动着，那只手却被一只雌蝇所喷射出的沉重虫卵击中，在垂下后又被另一只蚊虫的细足所缠绕。  
很快，那只雄蝇找到了维赫勒的入口，尽管那里是那么小而紧闭。它在维赫勒体内塞入了非同一般的器官。那是一种由两节形成的长棍状物体，在长的那一节上有一些突触。这只雄蝇较之别的蝇更加庞大，因此当它把器官全部刺入维赫勒的入口里的时候，维赫勒几乎要被贯穿了。外部和内部的疼痛一齐击溃了他，骑士听见自己吚吚呜呜地发出一些低沉的音——他的喉咙总是哑的，听起来像生锈的铁块。  
他脸上的血肉被啃掉了好几块，湿漉漉地不断地往下滴血。节肢动物的硬腿钳着他的腰，他宛若一条在泥沼里扭动的白色肉虫，只能任那些苍蝇随便玩弄他。可只要他因为任何一丝痛苦而颤抖并扭动腰肢的话，那个雄蝇的器官便会更加地深入内部。维赫勒知道他马上要死亡了。他的后面被开拓至撕裂，体液和血液一起涌出。而还没等那些液体滑落，爬满了他惨白大腿的小虫子便迫不及待地把那些液体全部吸食干净。他已经完全听不清、也看不清眼前的一切了，那铁锈的嗓子只是无意识地随着身后雄蝇的刺入而喊叫罢了，仿佛被烧焦一般的人类声音回荡在污秽又肮脏的地下室。如果维赫勒在此刻成为一具干尸，那他还能从这痛苦的炼狱里得救。可是，不死人只要还有一丝信念，就不会死亡。  
他不知道自己昏倒了多少次，也不知道身后的雄蝇在他体内灌进了多少精液，更不知道他身上究竟有几百只小虫子在里里外外地啃咬他的皮肤。他的腹部早已鼓鼓囊囊，里面既是雄蝇们的精液，又是雌蝇们灌进去的虫卵。那些黏稠的、白白的东西正顺着他被迫叉开的腿间慢慢地滑下。  
火焰——要是有一点火焰就好了。  
维赫勒的手仍在向前伸，尽管他已经快被痛苦折磨得失去神志。有那么一刻，那些苍蝇嗡嗡作响的声音突然停止了。那时候维赫勒的下半身已经深深地埋在成山的虫卵和幼虫堆里，他差点以为自己真的死了。  
“哇，好装备。”  
一团有火焰味道的东西接近了他。那家伙蹲了下来，摆弄着维赫勒的头盔，想要把头盔从维赫勒的脑袋上拿走。一旦那个头盔被拿走，维赫勒便能看见一些东西。他透过自己沾满蠕虫尸体和雄蝇精液的头发，切切实实地看见了火焰。  
——火焰，是那个游魂。  
维赫勒向前伸出手臂，紧紧地抓住那家伙的靴子，试图绊住他哪怕一下。  
“……不要……”骑士用尽他最后一点力气，才得以发出一点颓劳又沙哑的声音，“……不要接近秘密……”  
失去了蚊虫嗡嗡作响声音的地下室令维赫勒相当不习惯，而听见那个游魂冷哼般的嘲笑时，他仿佛感受到了比被苍蝇侵犯还要痛苦的侮辱。  
“秘密？这个么？”  
他从模糊的视线里，望见那个游魂的手里握着他尊贵女主人的镰刀，刀尖上还有斑驳的血迹和破碎的冰霜。  
那个游魂抓着他的头发，把他整个人从苍蝇卵的小山中拖出来，维赫勒鼓鼓囊囊的腹部和大开的、缓缓溢出白色液体的双腿被那个游魂一览无遗。  
“……芙莉德大人……”  
火把的光芒拂过他的全身。由小虫子带来的痛楚渐渐减缓了。但维赫勒却感到更加筋疲力尽。  
——绘画世界源于火焰，灭于火焰。  
这是维赫勒在仅剩一丝火光的教堂营火堆旁，靠着那个游魂沉沉睡去前，脑海里闪过的最后念头。

END。


End file.
